Run, Run, STOP
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: This is the sequal to NO LONGER SAFE BYEBYE GALLAGHER! Read that story first! I will NOT give any spoilers for the story! So...READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I AM ON THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!YAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like the title??? MAKE SURE YOU READ THE FIRST STORY FIRST!!!!!!!!! It is called:**

**No Longer Safe, ByeBye Gallagher**

**THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK IN THIS SERIES (shall I put it?)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 1- SHOCKED!!!!!**

**Cammie POV**

I was sitting by the fire, with my _parent_sand Zach, I was happy, and I always will remember this moment, always.

My dad a d I started walking down the hall, and we were searching .C's data base, and stumbled upon something, I never thought was possible.

Christopher POV

I was walking in the hallway with Cammie, to her mother's office, to look on some files.

I couldn't tell her how much I truly missed her. It felt like a whole punched through my heart that her and her mother were taken away from me like that, and for the fact, she saved me, is even better. She will be an excellent spy, when the time comes that is.

We walked into her office, and opened the computer, and hacked into Cavern, looking for something to help us, or ANYTHING! The I stumbled upon something, I knew shocked Cam as well……………….

Zach POV

I was bored, and so was Mrs. Morgan, so we walked off, in search of Cammie, and Cammie's dad, we didn't find then anywhere, and the we looked into their office, and they were staring at the computer screen, blankly, shocked, on both of them and they didn't even bother to hide it, and they didn't even notice we came in, their eyes were glued to the screen, and mine were too, once I saw what they found……….

**AN-**

**Ohhhh. What did they find?!?!?!?! Cliffy!!!!!! I am sorry, I hate cliffy's but it was nesesary!!!!!!!!!!!LOL!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**I was listening to:**

**Jai Ho-The Pussycat Dolls**

**While writing Chapter!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I am so……………………sorry! It took so long!! I update on weekends only though!!! And I have been having LOTS of stuff to do so please don't be mad at me!!!**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 2- What Do We Do?**

**Christopher Morgan POV**

We were looking at a page that said:

_Brian Goode: CIA Spy_

_MIA_

_Family: Wife (Michelle), Son (Zachary)_

_Status: Hostage at Canadian Base_

_ALIVE_

_Michelle Goode: CIA Spy_

_MIA_

_Family: Husband (Brian), Son (Zachary)_

_Status: Hostage at Canadian Base_

_ALIVE_

_Will NOT give any clue who and where ANYTHING is and ANY passwords, will not break their promises to CIA, and will soon be terminated._

_(End Of Article)_

Wow, I was still staring at the screen, with a blank face. I had no idea WHERE the Canadian base was, and once Zach saw this, well he would want to go find them, and he was right beside me, actually Rachel was also there, shoot! We will have to go find them, I already know that, form the look on Cammie and Rachel's faces.

Cammie POV

I couldn't BELIEVE what I was reading! Zach's parents were alive!!!! NO freaking way!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh-oh. Him and my mom were right there………………….there goes my plan to keep it secret. I noticed Zach leave so I nudged my dad, and went after him.

"Zach!" I yelled as I ran after him, but he kept going till we reached one of my passages.

"Cammie," Zach said "I…..I can't handle this!" He said and waved his hands in the air for frustration.

"Yes you can, I know you Zach. This is just a little bump, we can probably find them and everything will eventually turn out the way we want it to. Why don't you see that?" I asked.

"I do, but I never thought it would be……….be……………like this!" He started yelling oh dear.

"Come on, calm down, you were here for me, so I am here for you okay?" I said and he nodded.

"I don't know how you do it!" He said and stared at him with lots of confusion.

"What?" I asked, cause I honestly had NO idea what he just said!

"I mean, how can you handle all this……..madness! You act like it is nothing! How can you stay so…………..calm!"He said, and went over to where he sat and sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"You honestly think I handle this all well? I am a disaster on the inside, but you always need someone to tell, and that's what friends are for, I would mostly tell Bex, or you! So why don't you just tell me? Before you regret not telling me." I said and smiled he returned the smile and gave me a bone crushing hug and cried, Zachary Goode cried, in my arms.

"Cammie…………….." He started to say while I cuddled him in my arms "I loved my parents but I told myself so, so many times they were dead, and now I find out they are alive? It is……….I can't describe it!" He said as he still cried into me and I still cradled him.

"Come on Zach, this isn't very Goode, where is that smirk of yours? That is the guy I seem to miss right now, but I do like that you aren't a robot." I said cheering him up is very hard!

"Okay……so are you saying you love my smirk?" He said, damn I knew he would go there!

"Yes! Okay, I admit I love that damn smirk of yours! But I like your soft side too ya know!" I said

"Cammie, can I tell you something, and promise me you won't get mad or anything, okay?"

"Why would I get mad?" I asked, and he just looked me in the eyes and said……….

**AN-**

**Ha! I am evil! I know what he will say, do you??????? Hehe, you are going to be mad at me, but I have seen other people do this so I am going to do a random call between Grant and Zach about something Zach might say, sorry if you did this and I am NOT trying to steal it from you!!!!!!!!!**

_G-Hey Z!!!!!_

_Z-Hey Grant._

_G-Tell her yet………..?_

_Z-Tell who what?_

_G-You know……….._

_Z-You are impossible Grant!!! BYE!!!!!_

_G-Wai-_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

**Haha, any more ideas on what he might say did you like the chapter? Please review!!!!**

**I am updating most of my stories, and maybe adding a new one………………hehe**

**~Twilight113~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Lots Of Guesses Came for this chapter but………………None are correct!!! I am evil, cause Zach is kinda………….on the edge and Cammie is like What? SO anyways here is the chapoter playlist:**

**Chris Brown-Crawl**

**Jason Derulo-In My Head**

**Anyways enough babbling! Here is the story!!!!!! **

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 3- I Am Sorry**

**Cammie POV**

"I can't do this Cammie, it's too much, I am sorry but………….I have to think." Zach said, wait, WHAT?

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked cause honestly I was shocked, and hurt, but mostly hurt.

"I guess I am, I just, can't handle everything, and I need a break from…………everything. I am sorry Cammie, I am." He said and I just got up very dramatically for acting I guess, but he needed to know something.

"You don't get it do you? You can't do this alone!!! YOU THINK I DID???Call me when you get everything sorted out, if I will ever talk to you again!" I yelled and ran away, and tear were coming from my eyes, faster than ever before, and I couldn't take it, I thought I could but I can't.

Zach didn't follow me, for the first time, ever. It felt………….wrong, he was always stalking me, never has he NOT! I missed him already. I wasn't going to go back to my friends, I needed a walk, so I went and walked to Roseville, and sat across from the lake, underneath a rock. I just sat there, thinking. Why, would he do this to me? What is he thinking? Did I do anything? Ugh!!! I was so…………..confused!

By now everyone was probably looking for me, I didn't care, and I wouldn't. Zach tore me apart, and he doesn't even know, and he could probably care less!

Zach POV

Did I love Cammie? IDON'T KNOW!!!! I have NEVER had this much on my plate, EVER! I also just DUMPED my girlfriend that I loved yesterday, and now I don't love her. I have no idea WHAT I am going to do! I decided to get out of the passage and go to my room, see if Grant and Jonas are there, and tell them I dumped Cammie, and they will freak out, but I need to tell them, ad Cammie probably told her friends already. I got to my room and opened the door, and sure enough Grant and Jonas were there, I needed to tell them, EVERYTHING!

"Hey guys." I said, and they both raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is wrong Zach? Are you going to tell us or not?" Jonas asked and I nodded.

"First off, my parents are alive." I said and their jaws fell to the floor, and said.

"WHAT?!" Wow, who knew they could be…………..alike.

"Yes, and second…………." I couldn't say it, cause I know she is crying, by the looks when she left, she is hidden and crying or her friends are there comforting her.

"Okay, and second?" Grant said, wow he is serious too! There jaws finally came back to their mouth.

"I………….." I couldn't even say it! Stupid Zach!!!!!!!

"You what?" Jonas said, are they taking turns or something? Whatever.

"I dumped Cammie!" I said, and their eyes bugged out, and jaws fell back to the floor, and ,maybe even further.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT??? YOU KNOW SHE IS PROBABLY CRYING AND YELLING AND GETTING MAD!!!! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT IS GING TO BE TOMORROW?!?!?!" Grant yelled, I never thought of that.

Then Bex came in and Macey and Liz after her.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER??!" Bex was yelling too!

"She didn't tell you?" I said.

"Tell us what?" Liz said.

"Ummmmmm." I said, smart Zach!

"Zach dumped Cammie, and very harshly." Grant said, wait what?!

"WHAT?!?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?" Bex yelled.

"I did it because, I don't want to say, my parents are alive." I said their eyes widened, and finally Macey spoke up.

"Cammie isn't here, and she's not in any passages." Macey said wait what?

"Okay, so?" I said, and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Well Mr. Goode-Two-Shoes we are going to look for her, Grant, Jonas, wanna help?" Bex asked, I like the nickname, not!

"Sure, let's go, and let Goode figure out his shit." Grant said and walked out with the girls.

I can't believe I am leaving Cammie, but I dumped her, I can't care. But I do.

Cammie POV

I was still sitting at the park, and decided I better go back so I did, I started walking back, and I felt someone following me. I was halfway between school and Roseville, basically the middle of nowhere, great! (NOT!)

"Well, well, well, who do we have here." Someone, a man said to me and I turned around slow but fast and not too anxious.

"I guess…………….someone. That isn't me." I said, wow smart-ass much. Whatever.

"Get me into the school, so I can kill you and your father. That is what I want." The man said, he was tall and very muscular, had baby blue eyes, (from what I could see) wearing all black, and a mask, which was also black.

"Umm, no." I said, not with full power but I would when I knew he was going to push, but I knew that would be soon. I still can't believe I was talking to someone like this, go Cammie!

"Well here are two options take me in to kill your father or………die right now." He said, and I swear I was going to rip his head off his body!

"NO! I choose option three." I said, and he was confused, but hide it very, very well.

"What is option three?" He said, and I smirked, I was all hyper energetic now, and he was going to pay…………..

"This." I said, and lunged at him, and knocked him out before he knew anything was happening.

I got out my phone, wow! I totally forgot I had it! I phoned Liz, cause she would be with Macey, and Bex.

_Ringggg, Ring_

_L-Hello?_

_C-LIZ! It is Cammie!_

_L-CAMMIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!_

_C-I am in between Gallagher and Roseville…..and bring my parents too._

_L-Why????_

_C-Trust me, okay?_

_L-Okay, be there in a minute or 5!_

_C-Alright Liz! Byeee!_

_L-Bye!_

_Hang Up._

Well at least _I _had backup coming! I really missed my friends, and my parents (NOT my ex-boyfriend!!).

I waited for 3 minutes and 30 seconds, and then I saw Bex, and smiled and waved, and she saw me and ran over to me! Aw, that is why she is one of my besties!

"CAMMIE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" She said, and I smiled

"Cammie!!!!!' Everyone else (Liz, Macey, Mom, Dad, Solomon,Grant, and Jonas) said. I just smiled and told them about Mr. Over-There.

My dad's eyes widened considering he wanted him dead, wow!

"You………….did this?" My mom asked and I nodded. Then she ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug!

"I am so proud of you! We better take him back, and get him questioned." My mom said and I nodded, and went over to Bex, and she hugged me, and I didn't care I started crying.

"Did we miss something?" My dad and Solomon said.

"Oh yeah! Zach dumped her." Grant said, and I could tell my dad was going to kill Zach, uh-oh, who cares! I do, that is what.

Bex and I started walking back to the school while my dad and Solomon took care of the body. I was still crying and Liz and Macey were also there and trying to comfort me, but it was no use. I was crying, and I would until I was asleep.

Christopher Morgan POV

"WOW! I can't believe Zach dumped her." I said to Joe as soon as everyone was out of earshot.

"Yea, I know! He hurt her too, I wonder if we can look through the camera and find out how he dumped her. After this of course." Joe said and I nodded. We got him into the questioning room with-in 10 minutes and went and looked at the camera's ad found them easily.

_Camera Feed:_

"_Zach!" Cammie yelled as she ran after him, but he kept going till they reached one of the passages._

"_Cammie," Zach said "I…..I can't handle this!" He said and waved his hands in the air for frustration._

"_Yes you can, I know you Zach. This is just a little bump, we can probably find them and everything will eventually turn out the way we want it to. Why don't you see that?" She asked._

"_I do, but I never thought it would be……….be……………like this!" He started yelling._

"_Come on, calm down, you were here for me, so I am here for you okay?" She said and he nodded._

"_I don't know how you do it!" He said and she stared at him with lots of confusion._

"_What?" She asked._

"_I mean, how can you handle all this……..madness! You act like it is nothing! How can you stay so…………..calm!"He said, and she went over to where he sat and sat beside him and rubbed his back._

"_You honestly think I handle this all well? I am a disaster on the inside, but you always need someone to tell, and that's what friends are for, I would mostly tell Bex, or you! So why don't you just tell me? Before you regret not telling me." She said and smiled he returned the smile and gave her a bone crushing hug and cried._

"_Cammie…………….." He started to say while she cuddled him in my arms "I loved my parents but I told myself so, so many times they were dead, and now I find out they are alive? It is……….I can't describe it!" He said as he still cried into her and she still cradled him._

"_Come on Zach, this isn't very Goode, where is that smirk of yours? That is the guy I seem to miss right now, but I do like that you aren't a robot." She said trying to cheer him up._

"_Okay……so are you saying you love my smirk?" He said._

"_Yes! Okay, I admit I love that damn smirk of yours! But I like your soft side too ya know!" She said_

"_Cammie, can I tell you something, and promise me you won't get mad or anything, okay?"_

"_Why would I get mad?" She asked, and he just looked me in the eyes and said._

"_I can't do this Cammie, it's too much, I am sorry but………….I have to think." Zach said._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" She asked._

"_I guess I am, I just, can't handle everything, and I need a break from…………everything. I am sorry Cammie, I am." He said and she just got up very dramatically._

"_You don't get it do you? You can't do this alone!!! YOU THINK I DID???Call me when you get everything sorted out, if I will ever talk to you again!" She yelled and ran away, and tear were coming from her eyes. She soon disappeared and left Zach there, tears gone and just looking down thinking._

"Wow." Joe said and I nodded.

"He hurt her, and I don't think he sees that, no wonder she cried to Bex." IO said, and it was Joe's turn to nod.

**An-**

**I AM SORRY!!! THAT WAS A SAD CHAPTER!!! I know Zach isn't emotional! But I kinda wanted a twist!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHAT WILL CHRIS DO TO ZACH?!?!?!**

**You have to wait for the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I am going crazy now! I LOVE THIS CHAPPY~!!!!!!!! It is amazing!!! Short, but amazing!!!!! Okay, I will be doing short chapters once a week, and LONG(ER) chapters on the weekend.**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 4- I Have A Plan, Deal With It**

**Cammie POV**

I was walking back to school, crying to Bex, and she let me. I almost got KILLED! My boyfriend DUMPED me! I am positive his parents are going to be killed or rescued, and I hoped we would be able to rescue them, and I was going to, along with my dad and Solomon, I had a plan and it was fool proof, I hope.

Christopher Morgan POV

Joe and I were just sitting and chatting right now, about what to do about Zach. We were thinking of talking to him, and asking what was wrong, but who am I kidding. Why would he talk to _me_? His ex-girlfriends dad? I was still going to try, Brian would have wanted that. I knew he would. He was Goode, and so is Zach.

Then Cammie came in the door, she stopped crying and looked…………….determined?

"What Cam?" I said, using my nice voice, no way was I going to be harsh on her. Never.

"I know how to get the Goodes out before they die, and only three of us can go. Are you in? And no one else knows, just us." She said, wow. Who knew she was kinda…………….truthful? Well I needed to know the plan first……………….

"Well, what is the plan?" I asked, and she smiled/smirked to sure, and explained the plan.

_**(AN-Okay, I would explain the plan, but what would be the fun in that??)**_

_~Plan Explained~_

"Okay, we are in, but when do we leave?" Joe asked, and waited for her reply, and waited……….

"Immediately." She said, and walked out. Probably to pack and so did we. We were leaving at Midnight, and that would come fast.

**An-**

**Okay, very cliffy and short!! I am making a longer chappy for Sunday!!!!! Okay, now review, twister right??? I LOVED IT!!! HEHE, and I do know the plan…………….**

**I was listening to these songs while writing this chapter, totally random songs!!!!!**

**United State Of Pop 2009- DJ Earworm**

**Starstrukk (ft Katy Perry)- 3OH!3**

**~Twilight113~**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! I AM NOT KIDDING! At diner I burnt my wrist and I am typing for you!!! Do you love me?? I HOPE YOU DO!!!!!!!**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 5- Flashback, and Regret**

**Cammie POV**

I went to pack, and I already made sure it was movie night, so no one would notice I was gone, till later, I hoped. I was just finishing packing, and was rolling my suitcase down the hall, it would only be a few days, I hoped. If my plan works that is. I was almost to my dad's room, when I heard voices.

"I don't know Grant!! I broke up with her because of it!! I….I don't know what to do!!" Someone yelled, wait _Zach?_

"Zach, I know! You need to sort this out! Just try, everyone will understand, I hope." Grant said, and from what I heard, Zach slapped him, and they walked back to their room. Not knowing I would be gone by morning.

I waited a minute, and just stood there, I didn't know what to think, why is he having a hard time? How is it possible Zachary Goode, is starting to fall? Is it even possible? More and more of these questions started racing through my mind, and I knew I wouldn't know the answers, so I just shook it off, and walked into my dad's room.

"Hey." I aid, easy and simple, I was really hoping they couldn't see that I was hurt. I was scared, wanting to stay home, and let this all go by, but I knew that couldn't happen. Zachary Goode was falling apart, and fast. I needed to find his parent, and make everything straight, and hopefully back on track. I needed this to work, or Zachary Goode, was gone for good(e).

"Hey, you ready to go kiddo?" My dad asked, I smiled up at him, he always called me 'kiddo', no matter how grumpy or happy I was, 'kiddo' made everything feel like home, or normal, as normal as a spy's life can get.

"Well, duh! I am here aren't I?" I said, and we went to the secret passages, and walked to Roseville, where we had the car, and it was hidden(DUH! WE ARE SPIES!!!).

All of a sudden all these random memories came to my mind and whirled past me, and I stopped, and my dad and _Joe_. Looked at me, and I just stared into space…………….

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking through Roseville, with my iPod on, and was listening to all these songs, that I have had memorized for months, and the intensity grew more and more with every listen so I listened all the time. I had no idea why, but now I was listening to._

_Doesn't Mean Anything-Alicia Keys_

_I was trying to figure out if all the bad things that happened to me could just…………I don't know disappear? I knew that wasn't possible, but I had to think, and thik and that's is when I ran into a friend, a friend I hadn't seen since well, 3 or 4 years, I didn't want to know how long, heck I didn't even want to see her again!_

"_Cammie?!"A high pitch voice asked, and I only could nod. Kelley, was here, and beside me, crap!_

"_HOW ARE YOU???!"She practically screamed at me, WOW! Get any louder in a couple years?_

"_I am good, and you? Wait, in a human voice please, and thank-you." I said, she smiled an nodded, of course her signature move, smile-and nod. It is one of the most vivid thins I remember about her personality, was the intensity and over joy meant in her voice, that is one of the reasons she was my friend, she could cheer me up, in any situation, she helped me with my dad, but now I had people I could actually lean on, and not just a help in the road, they were there for life. She was nice and all, but wayyyyy too intense._

"_Sure! I am really good! You remember Kevin?" She asked, and all I could do was nod, not speak, because he was my……my very distant cousin, who COULD NOT spy, not even memorize French, well he could have done that by now, but whatever, he doesn't even know we are cousins, heck he doesn't even know he is adopted!!!!_

"_WE ARE DATING!!! He also finally memorized French!! OH! And he is adopted!!! And YOU TWO ARE COUSINS!! But very distant apparently." Wait, WHAT?! How the hell did he figure that out??_

"_OMG!!!" Was all I could say, cause frankly my brain temporarily stopped working._

"_I KNOW!! He started taking boxing and karate, and he is a black belt!! He is going to be here tomorrow!! You wanna meet the new and improved Kevin???" She said and all I could do was smile and nod, and actually act like I cared, but honestly, I could care LESS of Kevin, he was just a bump, a very tiny bump._

"_Sure! I will meet you here tomorrow, same time?" I said and she nodded._

"_OKAY! I will see you later!!! Bye!!" She said and ran off towards the shops. I really don't want to shop with her. She is worse than MACEY! MACEY! She will shop until the mall opens, and closes, sun rise to sun down, well Macey could do that too, but Macey is actually nice!_

_I turned my iPod back on, and jogged toward the school I listened to two songs exactly on the jog back to school._

_Blah Blah Blah-Ke$ha ft 3OH!3_

_Crawl-Chris Brown_

_I wished I could crawl back, back to my life when I had my parents, and my love, that is now dead, and thought I would never love again, and I hoped it would be like that, until now, I guess._

_~Flashback Ended~_

_~New Flashback~__**(AN-This is before she met Zach)**_

_I was on a plane, and I was heading to see Macey. I haven't seen her since the school went on break and well, not since the Josh incident, which I didn't get in trouble for, at least not yet._

_I was walking through the airport, and I spotted someone, not a tail but very well could be, so I approached them, with caution, and well, very teen-agious I guess you could put it._

"_Hey!" Isaid, acting like a teenager on a vacation, alone going to see family and friends._

"_Hey, what's your name?" He asked, he was damn cute!_

"_My name is Caroline. What is yours?" I asked, very flirtatious I should say._

"_My name is Kevin. Do you know a Cammie?" He asked and I shook my head._

"_Why?" I asked, pretending to be jealous, ya right!_

"_OH! My dad wanted her to come back, to where she is supposed to be." Okay, so he was trying to get me for what? Too bad I am acting as a preppy jealous teen._

"_OH! Did she run away?" I asked, still acting kinda jealous._

"_Yes, yes she did, tell me if you see her." Kevin said, and I nodded, and left haha, idiot._

_~End Of Flashback~_

_~Flashback~__**(After being attacked in London as in BACK AT GALLAGHER)**_

_I was walking around the school, doing nothing, and I ended up in the library looking for anything to help me to know why I was attacked in London. I couldn't find anything though! IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! I bet my mom had the information, whatever, I would talk to Liz later, and I could help her hack or at least try to hack, and maybe check on our Blackthorne boys, with the bugs of course!_

_I heard someone coming behind me, but I knew who it was already without even turning around or hearing a voice._

"_Hey Gallagher Girl, what'cha doing?" Zach asked, and I just shrugged._

"_I don't know, trying to cure my boredom? That help?" I asked, and he just smirked and walked over to me._

"_I know how to cure boredom." He said, and I raised an eyebrow, already knowing what he would say(or do)._

"_Want me to show you?" He asked and I just shrugged and looked at him._

"_Depends on what there is to show." I said, and before he s=could respond I shut him up with a kiss. Just short, not long, or anything close to a heavy-make-out-session. I pulled away 30 seconds later._

"_Something like that?" I asked, and he just shrugged._

"_No, something like this." He said, and kissed me again, but we actual got to a make-out session this time, it was another 30 minutes and 10 seconds before we broke away._

"_Something like that?" I asked again, and of course, he smirked, the usual._

"_Yes, something like that. Did I clear your boredom?" He asked, and I smiled, and got up from the couch._

"_yes you did, I am hungry, I wonder if it close to diner………" I said, and trailed off, and sprinted to the door, not at full speed more like flirting speed, so he could catch me of course!_

"_Hey! No fair!" He yelled, and I could hear his steps catching mine, and I was soon grabbed around the waist, and spun around to face Zach, and I was just laughing. He looked confused, and then he got it and smiled, and pecked me on the lips and we walked to the dining hall, together, hand in hand._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I finally made it back to earth and my dad and Solomon were looking at each other, and finally looked back at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad asks, and I just frown at him, and respond.

"Yes! I was just, remembering some things that well, that changed my life, and I hope I always will remember." I said, and started walking to the car, they shrugged and followed, I wish I could say I lied, but I couldn't, I told them the truth, I would always remember who was going after me, how my cousin went rouge, how my peppy friend found me, when I needed someone to cheer me up, and the love of my life, Zachary Goode.

We were almost to the airport and my dad decided to talk with me, while Solomon parked the car, and left my mom a message that we would be gone for a couple day, not dating how many because we didn't exactly know.

"I think you should stay here, and we can get Mr. Machen." (AN-Cove Ops teacher at Blackthorne I own him)My dad said, WHAT?!

"What? NO! I want to go! He can come but I am going too!"I said sounding like a child but it is my idea, I gave them everything they needed! I FIGURED IT OUT!!!!!

"I know, but I think it is best, you know? I want to keep you safe, and I will tell the Goodes about you two, and how you organized this okay? I just don't want to feel like I lost you again, I hate that feeling stay here and stay safe alright?" He asked, and I just nodded, and I just started walking back to the car and Solomon handed me the keys and I just glared at him, and I drove and drove, until I got to another airport, and I was going to go, no matter what.

~One Day later~

I found my dad the next day, easily, and I noticed a couple tails, and I just looked innocent, I would just watch,, I wouldn't go in or anything, I don't know how they changed the plan, I just know they did.

???(It isn't their name, I just don't want to say who yet) POV

I was watching for Cameron Morgan, she was supposed to be here yesterday, and I couldn't wait to see her again. She wouldn't remember me, well I hoped, but I knew she would, she remember everyone, she is one of the best, and not even a second later I saw her walking through crowds, and into an alley, perfect.

I followed her, and she didn't see me, ha! I almost had her, but she turned around.

Cammie POV

I8 was walking through crowds and started heading for an alley, I also had Liz on the C.O.M. unit, just to be on the safe, side, and only she and Jonas knew, he agreed to help or else Liz threatened to DUMP him! She loves me! I now owe her for that.

_Bookworm- Okay, Chameleon, someone is following you, and he is right on your tail, and he has seen you, ALERT! CODE BLACK!_

_Chameleon- Alright I am luring into alley now, I know what to do._

_Bookworm- Alright, I will alert if we lose contact._

_Chameleon- Alright._

I walked right into the alley un-noticed, except by _him_. I turned around as he followed me, and he didn't expect that, HA!

"Well hello, may I help you?" I said, and I already knew Liz and Jonas were listening do I had to be careful with what I said.

"Hello, and you can help me. I am looking for a Cameron Morgan." He said, uh-oh, shit! I didn't need this!

"Umm, I am sorry who?" I said, and he was already losing his patience, bad for a spy, very bad.

"_Cameron Morgan._" He said, and I nodded.

"No, I don't know a _Cameron Morgan._ I have heard of her yes, but I haven't seen her since I was a little girl." I said, hmmm, why did he want me? I wonder……………

"Oh well, I am sorry to bother you."He replied I smiled and nodded, and went back into the crowd. I ran into Kevin, he didn't believe me, I was a part of a plan, a very bad plan.

I was walking into a very girly store, hopefully they would lean off, but no, they stayed right outside, crap.

_Bookworm-Chameleon, GET OUT NOW!_

Liz yelled through my C.O.M. Owww, it was LOUD!

_Chameleon- Already On It_

_Bookworm- Alright………*Static*_

_Chameleon- BOOKWORM? Are you there??? Hello?_

_Bookworm- Be *Static* Lots of people *Static…………………*_

_Chameleon- Okay, I will…*Static…………….*_

_*Connection between Chameleon and Bookworm lost*_

I have now lost connection with Liz, and they said if this happened they would alert my mom, and everyone else (that is left there). They are going to be M-A-D, for sure.

I looked around and I had one, two, thee……………………seven tails! CRAP! I needed to phone them, before I'm gone.

_*Dial Tone*250-889-5626_

_Bex- Hello?_

_Cammie- BEX! It is Cammie, can you find Liz for me?_

_Bex- yes, but WHERE ARE YOU?!?!_

She yelled owwww, what is with them and yelling today?

_Cammie- Okay, I am in Canada………._

_Bex- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN CANDA?!?!?!_

_Cammie- I don't need to tell you, you already know._

_Bex- *Gasp* Okay, here is Liz._

_Cammie- Thanks_

_Liz- Okay I suppose you already know you have seven tails._

_Cammie- Yes I already know, is there any way around them?_

_Liz- Jonas and I are looking, but to get past the, you have to go beside them, or else, no luck._

_Cammie- Crap, I was afraid of that, keep me on camera I anything goes wrong._

_Liz- Alright, but why?_

_Cammie- I have a bad feeling, that is why._

_Liz- Alright Cammie, we have you on._

_Cammie- Okay, and make sure everyone is there, or at least knows where I am._

_Liz- Alright Cammie Good-luck._

_Cammie- Thanks, I kind of need it now!_

_Liz- Your welcome Cam! Bye._

_Cammie- Bye Liz, hope to see you soon._

_Liz- Same to you!_

_*Call Ended*_

Okay, I needed to go through them, but how……

Bex POV (Before the Call)

We were looking for Cammie, Solomon, and Cammie's dad, though Zach wasn't helping he was mourning around. Why is he doing that while Cammie is gone? None of this was making sense; he dumped her, and is now mourning for her? What is his problem?

"Grant, and luck on Zach?" I asked when Grant walked I, he has been trying to get back to Zach, and he keeps saying Cammie always fixed this, and now she is gone.

"No, he keeps saying something is wrong, and why only those 3 are gone. He is kind back to earth but I think he is focusing on finding Cammie, so that is why he is out of it." He said, and I nodded, huh.

"Why did he dump Cammie?" I asked, because that is the other thing I really wanted to know.

"He dumped her because he found out his parents were still alive, and Cammie tried to comfort him, and he didn't let her, I don't know how it went down, but he keeps telling me _'Every step she took broke my heart even more.' _It doesn't make sense to me either, but he hurt her, and she hurt him but not knowing it." He said, wow, did he just say Zach's parents are alive?

"Wait, did you say Zach's parents are alive?" I said, and he nodded.

"OH MY GOD! Why didn't I see this before, go get Zach NOW! I know where she is and what Liz and Jonas are doing!" I yelled and he ran off to get Zach, and then my phone rang.

_*Ring, Ring*_

_Bex- Hello?_

_Cammie- BEX! It is Cammie, can you find Liz for me?_

_Bex- yes, but WHERE ARE YOU?!?!_

_Cammie- Okay, I am in Canada………._

_Bex- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN CANDA?!?!?!_

_Cammie- I don't need to tell you, you already know._

_Bex- *Gasp* Okay, here is Liz._

_Cammie- Thanks_

_Liz- Okay I suppose you already know you have seven tails._

_Cammie- Yes I already know, is there any way around them?_

_Liz- Jonas and I are looking, but to get past the, you have to go beside them, or else, no luck._

_Cammie- Crap, I was afraid of that, keep me on camera I anything goes wrong._

_Liz- Alright, but why?_

_Cammie- I have a bad feeling, that is why._

_Liz- Alright Cammie, we have you on._

_Cammie- Okay, and make sure everyone is there, or at least knows where I am._

_Liz- Alright Cammie Good-luck._

_Cammie- Thanks, I kind of need it now!_

_Liz- Your welcome Cam! Bye._

_Cammie- Bye Liz, hope to see you soon._

_Liz- Same to you!_

_*Call Ended*_

A soon, as the call ended everyone else walked in, and we all looked sad, unless you just walked in, Cammie might be gone, and maybe gone for good, and it was all Zach's fault.

"What happened?" Grant asked, and Macey and Zach nodded, maybe Zach is coming back.

"Cammie might be kidnapped in Canada." I said, and all their eyed widened, and looked at the screen, we all spotted her, and she wan maneuvering through them, but they followed her, damn. I knew this would happen, and so did she.

"WHAT THE FCK? DID YOU LET HER GO?!?!?!" Grant yelled and we shook our heads.

"She left on movie night, and phoned me this morning to help her, I don't know why she won't tell me." Liz replied, and Grant cooled down, not Zach.

"Alright, that makes-"Grant was cut off, by Zach.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me she left because I dumped her? To do something so, so-" Zach was cut off by Liz.

"Yes, and no. She left for obvious reasons,

She left to try and get your parents.

She went to find her cousin who went rouge.

She left because you dumped her.

I think it is all of them, they all make sense now, I think her Chris, and Solomon left, and they told her to go back, so she drove to another airport, either she sees something going down, or something else I don't know." Liz finished, and Zach was now even more pissed, I nodded to Grant and Macey to get a rope and chair, and we tied Zach up, against his free will.

"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!" Zach yelled, and Headmistress Morgan finally heard all of the yelling and came in.

"What is going on? And Why is Zach ties to a chair?" She asked and we shrugged, and pointed to the screen, and she fainted

"Wow, okay we-Wait where did Cammie go?"Liz yelled frantically.

We all looked to the screen, and she was gone, nowhere to be seen, she was taken, and we were too busy arguing, over our friends life. Bloody Hell!

Cammie POV

I was maneuvering through the crowds and someone grabbed me from behind, and I was being dragged into an alley, and I didn't believe who it was. I didn't know who it was. Bad or good, I needed to get away.

"Listen here Morgan girl." We are going to get you out, do you remember me?" I heard him say, wait I remember that voice…………

_~Flashback~_

_It was Christmas the year before my dad left, and my Uncle Jim was there, and he got me a bike for Christmas! A BIKE!_

"_Thank-you Uncle Jim!!! I love you! THANK-YOU!!!!!" I said and ran up and hugged him, I was small, and I missed most of my family, I only had Uncle Joe, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Jim, Aunt Abby Lassy (the dog, a Golden Retriever), and me. I only saw only some of my family. I only see them once a year, sometimes 2 years._

"_You welcome dear, how about we go outside and we get you on?" He said, I smiled and nodded, and my parents smiled and nodded me off, I was so excited!!! I GOT A BIKE!!!!_

"_Thanks Uncle Jim, I am gonna miss you when you leave." I said, and tears welled up in my eyes, and he came and gave me a hug._

"_It is okay, I will always come back to you, and no one can hurt you if I am still alive." He said, and I started smiling again and hugged him tighter._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Uncle………..Jim?" I said kind of shocked actually, well actually really shocked!

"Yes." He said, and I ran up and hugged him.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again, all of you, you just disappeared on me." I said as he hugged me.

"I know, remember that promise I made to you? I am keeping it still, and I always will." He said, and I smile and nodded.

"I remember, it was the Christmas you got me my bike. We need to get out of here, before more come. I need to phone my dad first." I said, and he nodded and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Alright, wait your dad is alive?" he said, and I nodded.

"Yea, I kinda just got him back, and he is off again, I will let you say hi." I said, and dialed his cell number. But I kept thinking in the back of my mind _'Can you trust him?" _but right now, he is all I have right now.

_*Dialing*_

_Chris- Hello?_

_Cammie- Hey dad._

_Chris- WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Cammie- I am alright, Uncle Jim is with me……._

_Chris- Really? Put him on._

_Cammie- Alright._

_Jim- Hey, how are you?_

_Chris- I am good, glad to be back I guess. How did you find her?_

_Jim- I was in Canada, and noticed people in black, and then I spotted Cammie._

_Chris- Wait Canada? Put Cammie back on._

_Jim- Alright._

_Cammie- Dad………_

_Christ- I thought I told you, to-_

_Cammie- I know! But you should have known not to do that too me. I can't lose you again, I just can't._

_Chris- Alright, well you two be careful._

_Cammie- We will, bye._

_Chris- Bye._

_*Call Ended*_

"Well, let's get out of here."I said, and we walked through the crowds, and got on a plane, back to Gallagher.

**An-**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!**

**Did you like all the memories? I own Uncle Jim!!!!**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter!!!! **

**It was 13 pages on word.**

**Thanks!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! Here it is, it is short, but at least I updated! REVIEW! (after you read of course! :p)**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 6- The Trouble Begins**

Cammie POV

I was about to board the plane, and stopped. Dead in my tracks, I couldn't go back! I knew it, and in my heart something told me I needed to stay here.

"Uncle Jim, I know I am supposed to go back, but I can't I need to stay here, please." I said, and he nodded.

"Alright, you can stay. I will go back and inform them you are staying, phone me every day okay?" He said, and I nodded.

He came up and hugged me before we separated, again. But then he whispered in my ear, spy level hearing kind.

"You better be good, and be safe, phone me if anything, and I mean anything happens." He whispered and I nodded, and let a tear escape from my eye, and as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

I walked back, and phoned my dad, he will be so……………..mad!

_~The Call~(CH=Chris, C=Cammie)_

_CH-hello?_

_C-Hey dad, I stayed here, still need help?_

_CH-I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!_

_C-I couldn't live with myself if I left, dad._

_CH-Alright, meet us at well, you already know where._

_C-Okay dad, be there soon._

_CH-I will talk too you later, just so you know._

_C-Oh I know, and I can't wait._

_CH- Bye_

_C-Bye dad, love you._

_~Call ended~_

I ended the call, and waited in town square, and waited for my dad.

"Hey." My dad said, as he came up behind me.

"Hey dad, anything new?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Come on." He said, and motioned me to the hotel we were staying at, something was on his mind, and I needed to know, WHAT?!

We reached the hotel room, and I sat on the couch and stared at the T.V. millions of questions were racing through my mind, and I needed to ask him.

"Dad, what do you want to ask me?" I asked, and he came over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I am going to only ask this once, and answer honestly alright?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, what is the question?"

"Do you love Zachary Goode?" He asked.

Wait, WHAT?!

Grant POV

Headmistress Morgan, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Zach, and I were all searching through cameras frantically, we lost Cammie to a stupid fight! Then Liz found her.

"FOUND HER!" Liz yelled and we all ran up to her. Note: ZACH WAS STILL TIED TO A CHAIR! He was already beside Liz.

_~Camera feed~_

"_Listen here Morgan girl." We are going to get you out, do you remember me?" The man said._

"_Uncle………..Jim?" Cammie said shocked._

"_Yes." He said, and she ran up and hugged him._

"_I didn't think I would ever see you again, all of you, you just disappeared on me." Cammie said as he hugged me._

"_I know, remember that promise I made to you? I am keeping it still, and I always will." He said, and she smiled and nodded._

"_I remember, it was the Christmas you got me my bike. We need to get out of here, before more come. I need to phone my dad first." She said, and he nodded and then his eyes widened in shock._

"_Alright, wait your dad is alive?" he said, and she nodded._

"_Yea, I kinda just got him back, and he is off again, I will let you say hi." She said, and dialed his cell number. _

_*Dialing*_

_Chris- Hello?_

_Cammie- Hey dad._

_Chris- WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Cammie- I am alright, Uncle Jim is with me……._

_Chris- Really? Put him on._

_Cammie- Alright._

_Jim- Hey, how are you?_

_Chris- I am good, glad to be back I guess. How did you find her?_

_Jim- I was in Canada, and noticed people in black, and then I spotted Cammie._

_Chris- Wait Canada? Put Cammie back on._

_Jim- Alright._

_Cammie- Dad………_

_Christ- I thought I told you, to-_

_Cammie- I know! But you should have known not to do that too me. I can't lose you again, I just can't._

_Chris- Alright, well you two be careful._

_Cammie- We will, bye._

_Chris- Bye._

_*Call Ended*_

"_Well, let's get out of here."Cammie said, and started walking away._

_~End Of Camera Feed~_

OH MY GOD! That was………………amazing. After all these years of wondering who Cammie had left, she found her _'Uncle Jim'_? I had NO CLUE who he was, and we were going to find out, eventually. Right now everyone was still looking at the screen, eyes widened in shock. Cammie was a good spy, and she knew who she could and couldn't trust. She was already better than I ever thought she was, how much better could she get?

But, she already excelled, and would get better, maybe even better than ZACH! Yes, as in Zachary Goode.

Zach POV

I dumped Cammie, and now she was hopefully coming back. I missed her, and I really regret dumping her, and then we (Bex, Macey, Grant, and I) left to left Headmistress Morgan, Jonas, and Liz finish their search to find out where they went, and we walked to the library, and I said it.

"I can't stand to not have Cammie here." I said, and they all looked at me.

"What?" Bex asked, and Macey and grant nodded.

"I miss Cammie! I should have never broken up with her! All of this would have never happened! Or if it did, I would be beside her." I said, and they all looked at me, and Macey came and sat beside me, but didn't say anything.

"You know that she has been probably planning this for days right?" Bex said, and I looked at her, shocked!

"What?" I asked, and her and Macey nodded, and Grant looked as confused as I was.

"She said she was going to get your parent back, and we could tell she was planning, all her well most of her extra time, when she wasn't with you, was in here, we could tell she was planning, just not what." Bex explained and Macey nodded and continued.

"Yea, the night they left, I came into the room, and she was doe packing, her bag was on her bed, and she wasn't there, I knew what she was planning, well I knew she was leaving, and when I came back she was gone, no trace. She just vanished along with her dad and Mr. Solomon." Macey finished, and they nodded.

"Wow, she is a little devious." Grant said, and I nodded.

"Well, we already knew that, she just doesn't show that little evil brain of hers that often, and when it shows, it is rare." Bex said.

"When will she come back?" I asked, and Bex was the one to answer.

"When she is ready she will come back, and not right away, we interfere and she will stay away longer, if she phones we talk, she doesn't we still don't phone her. We promised each other that." Bex said, wait what?

"What?" Grant and I said together, he was quiet, too quiet.

"We promised each other if we ever left, we wouldn't keep contact unless we were asked to. We made that promise first day of Gallagher, and we haven't used it, until now." Macey said, and we all nodded, this was getting into my plans.

_When was I going to get MY Gallagher Girl Back?_

**AN-**

**Three it is! SIS YOU LOVE IT? Better yet, DO YOU LOVE ME? Okay, I updated :-) Happy? I AM!**

**Anyone have any ideas of what will happen? I DO!**

**REVIEW! I need at least 7 reviews before I continue……….**

**~Twilight113~**


	7. MISSION! FINALLY!

**OKAY! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! Here is the next Chappy!**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 7- Mission? FINALLY!**

Cammie POV

I didn't know how to answer. Do I love Zach? Did I trust Zach? After everything he has done to me, or for me? Do I love him………..

Yes.

"Yes dad. I love Zach. Okay! I love him! Are you happy? I answered truthfully! " I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, I am happy. I can see he loves you too." He said, and my face went blank, emotionless.

"Really dad? He DUMPED me! For NO good reason! I handled it! He can too! Are you just trying to make me go crazy?" I asked, and he shook his head, no.

"No I am not. Just I watched after you left, he just sat there, like he lost himself. Cammie why can't you see you mean everything to him. He loves you too." He said, and I started crying and my dad hugged me.

"Well then, let's go get his parents back." I said, he nodded and called Solomon in and we went off.

We were now outside their HQ. Zach's parents were in there, and now it was time, we needed Liz and Jonas.

_~Calling LIZ~_

_L- Hello?_

_C- Hey it is Cammie._

_L- Well I know that!_

_C- I need you to look at where I am, and tell me where I am, and tell me if anyone comes okay?_

_L- You got it!_

_C- Thankx Liz!_

_L- Welcome Cam!_

_C- Okay, I am going on COM._

_L- Copy that!_

_~Call Ended~_

**(All italics is the COM conversation)**

"Okay, we are covered, she will tell me if anyone is coming after me." I said, and they nodded.

"Good luck Cammie, bring them back." They said together.

"I will, I always will succeed my mission." I said, and ran off, and entered and was roaming hallways, looking for the holding cells.

_L- Okay two more doors to the left, and go down the stairs, and BE CAREFUL_

_C- Copy that._

I was going down the stairs and could hear no one and no one was here, hopefully to my dad and Solomon as well.

I suddenly entered this dungeon-like place. It started to freak me out, but quickly brushed it off. Then I saw them, Zach's parents. I think.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goode?" I said as I came up to the cell.

"Yes? I presume more torture?" Mrs. Goode replied and I laughed.

"Wow, you don't recognize me. I am Chris Morgan's daughter. Let's go! Before anyone realizes I am here!" I said, and opened the cell and smiled.

"You do look like him" Mr. Goode said, and I nodded.

"Do you know a Zachary Goode? He goes by Zach." Mrs. Goode asked.

"Yes I do. He dumped me when he found out you were alive." I said, and continued going down the numerous hallways, again. After I said that, there faces were blank.

"He what?" Mr. Goode said.

"Yea, he dumped me because it was too much for him to handle. Don't ask me, ask him when we get back to Gallagher." I said and then exited the building and saw my dad and Solomon there waiting.

"Nice job Cam." My dad said and I hugged him, and then they all exchanged hugs, and Mr. Solomon made a call to CIA about the whereabouts and that the Goode's were alive and we went to tow and Liz sent me a private jet, to bring us back to Gallagher.

"Does Zach care about Cammie?" Mrs. Goode was asking Mr. Solomon, and he sighed and answered.

"Yes, but t he way he dumped her, you would think he wouldn't." He said, and I finally just picked up my phone and called Zach.

_~Call~_

_Z- Hello?_

_C- Zach your mom wants to talk to you._

_~End of C/Z call, onto Michelle Goode~_

I walked over and handed the phone to Mrs. Goode.

"Your son wants to talk to you." I said and walked over to my dad.

Mr. and Mrs. Goode were talking to Zach, and my dad and I could finally talk, Mr. Solomon was making all these calls, and was very busy, by the looks.

"How much did Zach hurt you on a scale of 1-10?" My dad asked me, and I had to think, and think hard.

"A solid 9" I said, and looked out the window. Never saying another word, my dad tried to start a conversation with me and I stayed silent.

Michelle Goode POV

I finished talking to Zach and he seemed hurt by hurting Cammie, she seemed sweet and while I was talking to him, I let him listen to what Chris asked Cammie……….

_~Flashback~_

"_How much did Zach hurt you on a scale of 1-10?" Chris asked her. She stayed silent and though, she must have thought hard._

"_A solid 9" She said and looked out the window. Never saying another word, Chris tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't budge._

_~End of Flashback~_

I was amazed at how much that hurt Zach, I would see him soon. I missed him, but he is missing half his heart, and Cammie has it. She didn't realize it, but she did. They would hopefully get back together.

_~1 Hour, 33 Minutes, 30 Seconds Later~_

_~At Gallagher~_

We landed and Cammie walked right into her friends I presume.

Zach POV

I hurt Cammie THAT much? I didn't even think……………. I was a solid 9 too. We were men tot be, I would have to get her back, and soon! I looked up and Bex, Liz, and Macey were running downstairs and they ran, right into Cammie.

"We missed you! Don't EVER leave us with HIM ever again! You hear me! EVER AGAIN!" Bex yelled.

"HEY! I am right here!" I yelled and Cammie looked at me and walked towards me.

"Hey." She said, and stood in front of me, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Hey, I missed you." I said, and she cracked a small smile.

"I guess I missed you too." She said, and hugged me.

"Good, ask anyone, I was going crazy thinking you would die." I said, and she looked confused and then nodded.

"I know someone or someone's who missed you more." She said, it was my turn to look confused, and she pointed to the door, my eyes widened and I ran towards my parents.

"I missed you! I thought you were dead and I freaked out!" I said, and I started crying.

"We know you freaked out, or else you wouldn't of dumped Cam over it." Mom said, uh-oh they told them that……………….shit!

**AN-**

**Love me?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Is it near the end?**

**I DO NOT KNOW!**

**I NEED IDEAS!**

**I will think of more, but I want to know what YOU want to have happen!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**~Twilight113~**


	8. Trouble For MrZachy

"**Okay!I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated! But here is like a filler chapter, I know what I want to do**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 7- Trouble For Mr. Zachy**

Zach POV

I knew I was in for it now, my parents knew what I did to Cammie, and the one thing I regret THE MOST in my life ever! I know, I am soooo deep sometimes!!!!!!

"I am sorry, it was too much for me and I just……………cracked, mom, dad, Mr. Morgan. I am sorry, and Cammie, I am more sorry than you could ever imagine. And Cammie?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Yea?" She asked, god, just say it Goode!

"I….god! Why is this so hard to say!" I yelled and everyone looked at me, and then Grant gave me a mischievous look……oh no!

"What Zach is trying to say is Cammie he-" Well he never got to finish because I interrupted him.

"What I am trying to say is, Cammie I think, no I know I am in love with you." I said, and everyone looked at me, she just looked shocked, and then smirked, MY SMIRK!

"Well, can you say that again? I didn't hear." She said, and grinned like a clown on crack. I scowled, and answered.

"Cameron Anne Morgan I love you." I said, she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you too Goode." She said, she lifted her head up and I scowled.

"What, I didn't catch that, there are more than one Goode in this room……….." I said, she scowled now, HA! I win Cammie-licous.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She screamed and everyone backed up, oh shit! SH heard that……….

"Yea dude, she did, we all did, Zachy-licious." Grant said, and I ran for it, with Cammie right behind me.

She chased me all around the school and then I stopped, I could take her, or so I thought, so I lead her to the P.E. barn, and she grinned and went onto the mat, and we fought, our first BIG fight as a couple! Sweet!

"Come on Cammie-licous that all you got?" I asked her, and she charged at me and kneed me where the sun don't shine. Ouch!!!!

"That hurt Gallagher Girl!" I yelled at her, and she grinned, again like a clown on crack!

"Well it was supposed to!" She yelled and I jumped at her and pinned her.

"Let me up!" She said and I shook my head.

"Now way honey!" I said, and her eyes widened, she knew what was coming.

"Come on Zach! I am god damned mad at you!" She said, and I smirked, I got my smirk back :)

"Well Cameron, get un-mad at me!" I said, and she scowled, what is with us with smirking/grinning/and scowling? Well hell if I know, or care!

"Please Zach, get off of-mmmmmm" I never let her finish, because I was kissing her, and she kissed me back.

I pulled away breathlessly, and we stared into each other eyes, again.

I pulled up, and pulled her with me, and she just figured, I wasn't done with her, and she calls herself a spy! Psh! Before she could respond, she was on her feet, and I slammed her into the nearest wall and kissed her she obliged and kissed me back, and the kneed me there where the sun don't shine, again!

"Stop that!" I said, and she scowled, back to the smirking/grinning/scowling again are we?

"Stop what? You are trying to kiss me while I am mad at you! NOT MY FAULT!" With the not-my-fault she punched me, at every word! It wasn't playful, it was the i-am-really-really-mad-don't-push-it kinda punch.

"You know what let's go find everyone else." I said, took her hand, and walked back to the Gallagher dining hall.

We walked in, and everyone looked at us, what?

"Did Zachy apologize?" Grant asked when we got there she smirked and I scowled.

"Kinda, in a way, but I ended up kneeing him twice and punching him 3 times." Cammie said, and walked over to her friends.

"Dude, where you whipped?" Grant asked and I nodded.

"Yea, and I did kiss her, but she freaked out at me cause she was mad and all." I said.

"Oh yea, and she didn't mention anything about Cavern, anything?" They asked, I shook my head no, and right on cue the glass room shattered, and 50 men came in, and I looked for Cammie, but she was gone, this isn't good………………………

**AN-**

**Okay, I was thinking, and 7 chapters isn't enough! I am sorry but, IT WILL CONTINUE!**

**I am updating or trying to!!!!**

**If there is anything you are confused about, right it in the review, and I will answer, on the next chapter, or if there a lot, I will have an AN!**

**This might come up so……here it is!**

**Was Cavern defeated when they rescued everyone?**

**NO! There were other Cavern Institutes, and locations, so the y took down one of like five. They still want Cammie, and I know why, but it is CLASSIFIED! I know because I am a……………..S-P-Y! (actually no, but I am for this story, THE STORY SPY! Has a good ring to it………..)**

**Well Till Next Time!**

**The Story Spy,**

**~Twilight113~**


	9. AN

**AN-**

**I am changing my USERNAME so it may be different!!!**

**~Twilight113~**

**Soon to be…………**

**LivvyBubbleGum**


	10. She's Gone

**I am updating SGORTER CHAPTERS! BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! EXAMS!**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 8- She's Gone…..**

Cammie POV

I was grabbed from behind, and something covered my mouth, I couldn't stay awake…..must fight! Then I lost consciousness, and the last thing I heard was Zach yelling my name.

**~Time Skip~ 3 Hours 21 minutes 30 seconds later~**

I woke up, and I was in a cell! WHAT THE HELL? I looked around, and there were three other people in here with me, wait, three?

"Hello?" I asked/said, and I said it groggily and tiredly.

They all looked at me wide-eyed, while I was blinking rapidly.

"Cameron?"

They all asked.

"Actually I prefer Cammie now, but yeah.",

Suddenly someone, some man, came and crushed me in a hug….Dad?

Zach POV

After we fought off all the Cavern Agents we looked for clues of when Cammie was taken, and we were going to interrogate someone, see I they would tell us why they wanted her, but we had no idea, if anyone would tell us.

**AN-**

**I am typing rapidly trying to update all stories, I didn't want to add too much, or else it would be a different title, it will also give you an idea of how evil I am, guess who is in the cell?**

**Faithfully-Glee Cast**

**I will update soon, sorry for the cliffy!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry for the 'confusion' when I updated this chapter last week! Please read!**

**Song of Chapter:**

**Round and Round-Selena Gomez and The Scene**

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 9- Do Not Say ANYTHING!**

Cammie POV

I was being crushed…in a hug! Of all things, a hug! Oh and the fact that it is my 'supposed to be' dead-dad! My brain was in overload!

But it wasn't my dad, it was my dad's brother, they were twins!

"Hey! CRUSHING ME!" I said/yelled.

"Oh! I am sorry! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You are so grown up!"

"Thanks, it has been along time…"

"Well, have you seen your father?"

"Yes I Have, we got him out awhile ago."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yea, we didn't know where you were, and I guess my life was so…crazy for the longest time I let some little stuff get away from me, I am sorry, I didn't mean to but, things happen, and people change too, I'm not a baby anymore, Uncle Mark."

"I get the idea, just try not to leave me again, okay?"

"I would never leave you purposely!" I said, and ran to give him a hug, I missed him, even though (as a baby) I thought he was my dad.

"Well, nice family reunion, now get over here girl"

Zach POV

Jonas and Liz were hacking into every Cavern base looking for Cammie, but it was impossible! Well, not impossible, but you catch my drift. They have been at it for a day straight, no sleep, but we forced them to eat, they can't go much longer….

"I GOT IN!" Liz said, and soon everyone was by her side.

**AN-**

**I am very close to finishing, IT WILL BE DONE TODAY!**

**I will update another chapter soon!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	12. THE END

**Run, Run, STOP!**

**Chapter 10-Interrogation, THE END!**

Cammie POV

"What do you want?" I hissed at the guard.

"We want your father, and the Goode's back, and wait! There is more! The alumni disk! WHERE IS IT!"

"How am I supposed to know? I have been too busy trying to NOT GET KILLED!"

"Well figure it out girl! You are useless, I knew we should have disposed of you while we could!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Ahh, speechless?I have that effect on people." I was totally going to regret this…..

"Jackass!"

*SLAP*

"NEVER! CALL ME A JACKASS OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT! GET ME GIRL?"

"Never will I EVER get YOU!"

*SLAP SLAP*

"Bring her to the torture chamber, I had enough with her."

"Sure, we will NOT bring her there, because you will be dead."

That is all I heard before everything went black, but the second before I heard someone yell 'CAMMIE!'

Zach POV

We were braking into Cavern's 'secret lair' as some people would put it, we let the actual CIA agents go in first, and Bex and I were supposed to get Cammie, I would say we got there just in time too.

"Bring her to the torture chamber, I had enough with her." The guard said, and Bex wanted to reply, and I approve.

"Sure, we will NOT bring her there, because you will be dead." She said and lunged at him, right at the throat.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled and she was unconscious. Great, note sarcasm.

I quickly got out m gun, and aimed for the guards heart, he was dead within seconds, and I picked up Cammie, and we walked out, into the chopper, on our way top Gallagher.

~At Gallagher~

Cammie was in the infirmary, and everyone (Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, and my parents, and Cammie Uncle Mark) was waiting for Cammie to wake up, and when she did Bex was the first one to kill her with questions.

She answered them all, but I was worried about her, and I went over and hugged her, and she started crying, and everyone slowly left, Bex was the last to leave.

"Oh god! Zach I am so sorry! I Will have to get you a new shirt! I am such a wi-"

"Don't finish it, it is okay, I have lots of shirts, plus I think you like me better with no shirt."

She playfully hit me on the arm and I smirked.

"Whatever but still…"

"You went through a lot, it isn't your fault okay?"

"Okay." She leaned over and hugged me, and I kissed her head, everything was back to normal, for the most part….

**~1 Month Later~**

Everything was fine at Gallagher, oh yea, we had another exchange, the girls don't know! Shhhhhhh!

"I welcome back the boys from The Blackthorne Academy for Young Men!" That was our cue.

We walked in, and Cammie was the only one not surprised.

That's my Gallagher Girl.

She doesn't make you run, she makes you stop dead in your tracks.

**An-**

**That is the end of the story!**

**I am not making another story after it! :(**

**Farewell for this story, and Cammie's uncle, I didn't want to go too much into him, sorry!**

**Sorry it was a short story, but was it good?**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


End file.
